


Blue and Yellow

by Headphone_Love



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angry Keith (Voltron), Comfort, Comforting Lance, Fluff, Insecure Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mistakes were made, Short One Shot, Supportive Lance (Voltron), inspired by a tumblr post, team arguments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: Based on a Tumblr post I saw because I have no self-control.-----------Keith gets angry.Lance is there to help.





	Blue and Yellow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Klance Post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/396350) by leggylance. 



> All credits to leggylance for the idea. I am just the weirdo who couldn't help but write it out. 
> 
> I'll link the original post as well so you can show love to them!

It was the distress signal that had started it all.

Allura had demanded they respond to it due to how it could result in another ally, but Keith had the strongest suspicion it was a trap. He wanted to send a drone before anyone stepped onto that planet, but Allura seemed adamant about going in person. Not only was she impatient, but she threatened to go whether Keith wanted to or not.

It wasn’t that he didn’t understand her desperation—he fully understood that they needed more manpower considering how Lotor had betrayed them. That didn’t mean it was worth putting the team at risk, however.

“Maybe we should go, Keith,” Lance tried to reason, though the apprehension was clear on his face. “At the first sign of things going sour, we’ll shoot out of there like no one’s business and then you can play ‘I told you so’ all you want.”

And so they had gone, only to fall into a trap that had nearly blown them all into the next lifetime.

“We shouldn’t have gone.”

Keith could feel the familiar irritation building in his chest, heart racing as he glared into the princess.

“Just because there were enemies that had taken the planet hostage didn’t mean that we weren’t needed. We liberated them! How can you not think that was the right thing to do?”

It wasn’t that Keith thought it wasn’t right.

It was that Keith believed it hadn’t been worth the risk.

“Keith, you have to admit that we were on a limited time span there,” Pidge said, not looking too happy about the situation herself. “If we’d gotten there any later, they might have just slaughtered them all. Part of our job is to help keep the universe safe.”

“We can’t do that if we’re dead,” Keith retorted, running a hand through his hair in an attempt to get it out of his face. It was far too warm for it to rest there at the moment.

“Keith has a point, Pidge,” Hunk spoke, seeming to be in an awkward position. “I know that we’re paladins of Voltron and all that, but if we’re so important to the protection of the universe, we should really make sure that we don’t make a habit of falling into traps that a drone could have warned us about.”

“You can’t be serious!” Allura began, Lance’s nervous laugh breaking into the crowd of voices.

“Hey, now. Let’s all just simmer down and take some deep breaths…” Lance tried to reason, soot and ash still resting on both his suit and face.

At that, the entire team began to talk at once, bickering and arguing about whether it was the right decision. Keith, feeling his head begin to ache at the volume, tried to calm himself down. The anger just kept building, however, partially because of his seemingly horrible ability to lead and partially because of the fact that the team wasn’t attempting to cooperate with each other as usual.

Tensions were high.

Keith was sure his blood pressure was higher.

“Enough!”

Everyone stopped: all eyes on the now livid Keith.

He was practically fuming, yellow eyes trained on them all as his sharp teeth clenched together. He hadn’t asked to be the leader, and he sure as hell hadn’t asked to be in charge of a team that couldn’t even come together to make one

“Keith...you must calm down,” Allura began, but that proceeded to anger him more, a soft growl emanating from his throat in warning. She froze, backing away until Keith determined her to be at a far enough distance. Keith could see Coran glaring at him for growling at the princess, but he couldn’t care less at the moment.

“All you guys have done is argue and go back and forth about something that could have easily been avoided. And for what?!”

“Keith...”

“If we had just come to realize that the signal was too convenient to have been real, then maybe we wouldn’t have almost—”

“ _Keith_ ,” Lance repeated, a hand on his shoulder. Keith nearly growled at him for touching him until he met the red paladin’s gaze.

“We understand, that you’re pissed off. Hell, I’m not too thrilled about nearly dying out there,” Lance said quietly, a twinge of concern on his features. “But if we hadn’t helped them, that planet would have been destroyed. Even if we hadn’t gone about it in a smarter way, we did manage to save a lot of lives.”

Keith parted his lips, but Lance raised his other hand to press against them carefully.

“Level with me, mullet,” Lance started, squeezing his shoulder gently. “If you keep growling like that, we won’t get anywhere. That means Voltron won’t get anywhere. So maybe growling isn’t the way to go about this?”

Taking a moment to process, Keith allowed his shoulders to relax under the other’s touch, eyes softening.

Lance gave a half grin. “There we go, buddy. Now...your, uh, eyes...” Lance pointed out, Keith tensing and turning away from them all.

He hadn’t meant to get that angry, but it had become a lot harder to control it, especially in times of stress and frustration. “Sorry. It’s just a bit harder to control. When I’m angry and stuff.”

Not seeming to be too freaked as Keith had expected, Lance moved so that he was standing in front of him again. He reached out slowly, cradling his face with his hands. “Yeah well. We all get a little angry…and _stuff,_ ” Lance assured with a snicker. “That’s the point of a team, to ground each other whenever that _stuff_ gets too much.”

Keith shut his eyes and leaned his cheek into Lance’s palm, feeling the fight drain from his body. He took deep breaths, only opening his eyes once he was sure he’d calmed down. Lance was still smiling at him, but it felt more...intimate.

Like a smile just for Keith.

“Thanks, Lance.”

Nodding, Lance brushed his thumbs against Keith’s cheek for a moment before deciding to press a kiss against his forehead as well “Not a problem, samurai. Just remember we’re all here to work together. We’re not your enemy.”

Keith sighed quietly, moving to rest his forehead against Lance’s for a moment. “Right. Got it.”

With one final breath, Keith turned, staring at the team with Lance standing behind him as support. “Alright. Everyone, log any and all information from the planet and get it to me once you're done.”

“But—!” Pidge began to argue, but from behind Keith, Lance’s eyes narrowed at the youngest paladin with a look that warned her that now wasn’t the time. The two had a stare off, but Lance had had way too many against Keith to lose to Pidge.

Deciding that fighting both Keith _and_ Lance wasn’t worth it, Pidge nodded and sighed. “Ay, ay, captain.”

“Good!” Lance said as he stared at the others with the same look he’d given Pidge as if challenging them to start a new argument. “Now that everything is settled, how about after this is all done we go back to what we all do best?” he asked, shooting a grin at Keith.“Before anyone tries to steal it, I call taste testing Hunk’s food!”

“You _always_ call that,” Pidge grumbled as Lance ran a hand through his hair.

“It’s only fair since _I’m_ a grade A tester. Tell her, Hunk!” Lance began, Keith wondering how the team could go from nearly dying to talking about something as minuscule as what to eat for dinner.

From the corner of his eye, Keith caught Allura staring at him, an apologetic look on her face.

They had both been at fault in the grand scheme of things, and so he offered a nod of solidarity which she returned with a nod of her own and a smile. She turned and walked off, most likely begin logging every detail for the sake of the team.

When he turned his gaze back to Lance, the other was smiling at him, offering a wink before going back to his conversation with Pidge and Hunk.

Keith hadn’t asked to be the leader, but Lance believed that he’d be the best one for the team.

Knowing that, Keith would make sure his faith didn’t go to waste.

 


End file.
